


The Guardian and the Cop

by PrettyFamousTyph



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFamousTyph/pseuds/PrettyFamousTyph
Summary: Se sentant terriblement seule suite à sa rupture avec Alex, Maggie se noie dans le travail. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de James dans sa vie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime à croire que Maggie et James auraient pu être de très bons amis dans la série.  
> Si seulement les scénaristes s'étaient un peu intéressés à ces personnages.
> 
> L'histoire se situe quelques semaines après le 3x05, et la rupture Alex/Maggie.

 

Depuis sa rupture avec Alex, Maggie se réfugie dans le travail. Elle ne compte plus les rapports qu'elle rédige, les heures supplémentaires qu'elle fait, le nombre de collègues qu'elle a accepté de remplacer.  
Ce n’est pas comme si elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle le soir de toute façon. Comme si quelqu’un l’y attendait. Ni comme si elle avait réellement un endroit où elle se sentait _chez elle_. Elle venait tout juste de prendre un appartement, ses affaires étant encore dans les cartons, son lit posé à même le sol.

Mais travailler autant, cela signifie aussi être encore davantage sur le terrain. Et être sur le terrain, ça veut dire prendre le risque de tomber sur Supergirl. Ou pire, Alex.  
Jusque-là, elle avait réussi à les éviter. Elle avait bien aperçu Supergirl une fois, de loin, mais avait vite tourné les talons avant que la super-héroïne ne la remarque.

 

Ce soir, elle se rend avec Greg, son coéquipier, au domicile d’un alien suspecté d'être impliqué dans une série de braquages de banque. Cette visite, à priori de routine dans sa profession, allait prendre une direction inattendue.

 

Elle tape à la porte de la maison du suspect plusieurs fois. Aucune réponse. Alors que Greg et elle sont sur le point de partir (n'ayant pas de mandat, ils ne peuvent forcer l'entrée), la porte principale explose. Ils sont tous deux projetés à terre. Encore sonnée par le choc, Maggie voit l'alien détaler à vive allure. Elle se lance à sa poursuite, n'attendant pas que son collègue se relève.

\- Arrête-toi ! crie-t-elle en direction du supposé criminel, pointant son arme vers lui.

Mais l'alien, bien sûr, poursuit sa route. Tout comme elle.

Après une course poursuite d'une dizaine de minutes, l'alien fini par être pris au piège dans une ruelle en cul de sac. Elle pense alors avoir l'avantage sur lui... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le suspect sortir une seringue de la poche de son manteau, et s'injecter l'intégralité de son contenu dans une veine de son bras gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Maggie n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'alien est déjà derrière elle. Juste derrière elle. Elle comprend alors que la drogue qu'il venait de s'injecter lui a permis de se déplacer vite, très vite. Trop vite. 

\- Pas assez rapide, lui souffle-t-il dans l'oreille.

Elle sent alors quelque chose de froid sur son cou. Un couteau.  
Maggie a plusieurs fois été dans des situations risquées. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas cru à sa propre mort. Elle se dit que c'est stupide, de mourir comme ça. Dans une ruelle, tuée par un banal braqueur, parce qu'elle a été imprudente. Elle se demande si ses parents vont la pleurer. Elle se demande comment Alex réagira en apprenant la nouvelle.

Alors qu'elle attend que la lame vienne lui ôter la vie, elle sent le criminel se détacher d'elle. D'un coup.

Elle se retourne. Il est à terre, une fine corde noire autour du cou. À l'autre bout de la corde, une personne qu'elle ne pensait plus revoir.

\- Guardian ?!  
\- Salut Maggie ! lui répond-t-il. On dirait que j'arrive à temps !  
 

//

  
Une drôle de relation se tissera avec le temps entre Guardian et Maggie. En effet, dans les semaines qui suivent cette affaire, le justicier prêtera main forte à la policière plusieurs fois, empêchant les criminels de s'enfuir ou les livrant à Maggie avant même qu'elle n'arrive sur place. Il lui rend son travail plus simple, elle l'avoue. Même si l'idée que certains contournent les lois pour faire justice eux-mêmes pouvait irriter Maggie (elle a toujours été une flic très carrée), elle sait que Guardian n'ira jamais trop loin. Et avec cette nouvelle drogue circulant chez les aliens de National City - décuplant la vitesse durant un court laps de temps - la police commençait à être dépassée.  
Elle se demande tout de même souvent ce qui explique la force et l’agilité de Guardian. Certes James avait beau être ceinture noire de karaté, ça ne justifiait pas comment il avait pu aussi facilement enfiler cet habit de justicier, lui photoreporter de formation. Elle était aussi impressionnée par son costume, conçu par Winn. Même avec les ressources du DEO, il paraît inconcevable qu'une personne seule parvienne à mettre cette armure au point.

 

En sortant du commissariat, un soir, elle a la surprise de tomber sur James. Même si Guardian était  d'une certaine manière rentré dans sa vie, James, lui, dans ses habits civils, était resté dans le passé. Il était resté avec Alex.

\- Hey Maggie ! l'interpelle-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassure-t-il. Je voulais juste savoir, tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre tous les deux ?

\- Désolée James, tu es très beau garçon, mais tu n'es vraiment pas mon style, blague-t-elle.

\- Hahaha ! Non, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. On n'a pas réellement parler depuis, tu sais...

Cette proposition surprend Maggie. Elle et James n'avaient jamais _vraiment_ parlé. Même avant sa rupture avec Alex. Ils étaient certes, fut un temps, dans un même cercle d'amis, mais leur relation s'arrêtait là. Mais elle ne dirait pas non à un verre, pas maintenant.  
Maggie propose à James un bar près du commissariat, où elle a l'habitude de prendre un verre après le travail avec ses collègues.

Assis à une table, chacun une bière à la main, James parle de son travail à Catco, du rachat de la société par Lena Luthor (Maggie ne manque d'ailleurs pas de voir comment les yeux de James s'illuminent en évoquant ce nom), des appels fréquents de Cat qui veut s'avoir comment tout se déroule, mais aussi du retour de Mon-El, de la peine de Kara. Il évoque à peu près tout le monde. Tout le monde, sauf Alex. Il demande aussi à Maggie de lui parler de son travail, d'où elle vient, de ce qui l'a poussé à devenir flic.  
Parler avec James est facile se dit Maggie. Il a un charme indéniable, une facilité à faire la conversation et à se faire apprécier. Elle se demande comment Kara a pu rompre avec lui pour finalement se mettre avec Mon-El. Elle ne comprendra décidément jamais les femmes hétéros.

\- James, pas que cette conversation me déplaise mais... pourquoi es-tu là ? Je veux dire, on se connait à peine.

\- Bah, je me suis dit, qu'après ces dernières semaines il était évident que Détective Sawyer et Guardian faisaient une bonne équipe... Alors pourquoi pas Maggie et James aussi ? Et puis, je ne sais pas, je t'ai toujours apprécié, j'ai toujours pensé qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre. On a tous les deux les pieds sur Terre, on cherche tous deux à vaincre les injustices à notre niveau, sans super pouvoir. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'on nous oublie un peu tu sais ? Qu'ils pensent que si on n'était pas là, ça reviendrait au même.

\- Ils ?

\- Tu sais, Kara, Mon-El et les autres. J'ai l'impression de faire partie d'un groupe, sans vraiment en faire partie. C'est bizarre.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, lui avoue Maggie. Dès l'instant où National City subissait une attaque, Alex m'oubliait. Elle accourrait auprès de Kara pour sauver le monde. En oubliant que sauver les gens est littéralement mon métier.

\- Tu vois ? Et pourtant, tous les jours tu arrêtes des criminels, tu soutiens des victimes. Mais, pour eux, ça ne suffit pas. On rend justice à notre niveau, et c'est tout aussi important. Et je... je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'ai pris parti dans ton histoire avec Alex. Je n'ai pas choisi Alex. À vrai dire, je ne la connais pas tellement, pour moi c'est la sœur cool mais parfois un peu flippante de Kara. Mais, en fin de compte, elle et moi on est pas très proches.

\- Alex n'a pas d'amis à elle de toute façon. Elle ne vit qu'à travers sa sœur, rajoute sèchement Maggie.

James ne préfère pas commenter cette remarque. Il sait que Maggie souffre de sa rupture récente, et que ses mots envers Alex peuvent être durs. Et puis, de ce qu'il a pu voir, elle n'a pas complètement tort.

\- Et on a un autre point commun, rajoute James. Finalement, on a tous les deux eu le cœur brisé par une sœur Danvers.

\- Haha, tu n'as pas tort. C'est plutôt pathétique de se retrouver autour de ça non ?

\- Elles ne nous méritaient pas de toute façon ! réponds James en rigolant. Mais, reprend-t-il plus sérieusement, sincèrement Maggie, si tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alex, je suis là. Et si tu ne veux pas, et bien il y a pas de problème.

  
//

  
Dans les jours et les semaines qui suivent, James et Maggie continueront de se voir assez régulièrement (James se rendant à son commissariat après le travail – elle ne voulait prendre le risque de tomber sur Kara en allant voir James à Catco). James viendra même quelque fois avec Winn, que Maggie a toujours apprécié. Elle, présentera Greg, son coéquipier, à James. Aussi fans de musculation l'un que l'autre, elle s'est dit que les deux hommes devraient bien s'entendre.  
Guardian et Détective Sawyer aussi s'entraideront plus d'une fois.

Maggie commence à se sentir un peu moins seule maintenant. James, lui, prenait plaisir à ouvrir un peu son champ d'amis. Trainer sans arrêt avec Kara et toute sa bande devenait vite lassant. Et son meilleur ami, Clark, est, lui, à l'autre bout du pays...  
 

//

  
Maggie craignait de tomber sur Alex au travail. Mais elle aurait préféré ça, plutôt que de la voir, pour la première fois depuis leur rupture, en train d'embrasser une autre femme dans un coin d'un bar.

Maggie voulait passer une soirée relax avec James, jouer aux fléchettes et au billard, et le vanner un peu sur son crush évident pour Lena Luthor (crush qu'il continue de nier catégoriquement). Finalement, elle partira du bar en trombe, Alex lui courant derrière après l'avoir aperçue, la culpabilité dans le regard. Elle entendra James demander à Alex de les laisser et raccompagnera Maggie chez elle. Il la verra vomir, il la verra s'effondrer en larmes. Il la prendra dans les bras, la laissant pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve le sommeil. Il la portera jusque dans son lit, et restera dormir sur le canapé, afin d'être là à son réveil.

 

Au matin, James s'aperçoit qu'il a reçu une dizaine d'appels d'Alex durant la nuit, et un SMS : "dis-moi qu'elle va bien".  
Il n'a pas même pas le temps de répondre, qu'il entend toquer à la porte. Par le judas, il voit Alex. Il décide de lui parler, dans le couloir.

\- James ? demande Alex, ne pensant vraisemblablement pas tomber sur lui. Tu as passé la nuit avec Maggie ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'étais avec elle hier ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Alex. Oui, je suis resté avec Maggie. Je n'allais pas la laisser toute seule après qu'elle a vu... ce qu'elle a vu. J'étais avec elle hier parce que c'est mon amie.

\- Ton amie ? Depuis quand ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu vraiment discuter ensemble.

\- Depuis quelques semaines. On s'est pas mal rapproché depuis votre rupture.

\- Oh... D'accord. Est-ce que je peux la voir ? Hier soir... elle n'aurait pas dû voir ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je l'ai remplacée ou quoique ce soit. Pas déjà. Ce n'était rien. J'avais trop bu.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment, lui répond honnêtement James. Elle dort encore, et je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille te voir. Maggie, elle a juste besoin de distance.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Dis-lui juste que je regrette. Que je n’étais pas dans mon état normal. Et James, je... je suis contente que tu sois là pour elle. Elle ne mérite pas d'être seule.

 

En rentrant de nouveau dans l'appartement, James découvre Maggie en train de préparer du café.

\- C'était Alex, c'est ça ? lui demande-t-elle

\- Oui, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment. Je peux aller la rechercher si tu veux, elle ne doit pas être loin.

\- Non, tu as eu raison. Je n'ai aucune envie de la voir. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

\- Alex... Elle m'a dit que c'était rien. Ce que tu as vu hier. Elle avait bu.

\- On n'est plus ensemble, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Je ne jugerais jamais quelqu'un sur ça. C'est juste... C'est juste que ça fait mal.

Un silence s'installe, remplit uniquement par le vrombissement de la cafetière. James sera finalement le premier à parler.

\- Ce n'était pas exactement pareil, mais j'ai connu ça, d'une certaine façon avec Kara. La voir avec Mon-El c'était très dur, mais la douleur finit par s'estomper avec le temps. Je veux dire... j'ai conscience qu'on avait pas ce qu'Alex et toi aviez, elle m'a quitté avant même qu'on puisse réellement entamer une relation, mais je l'aimais.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'il c'était passé entre vous. Alex m'a juste dit qu'après un an à vous tourner autour, vous vous étiez enfin mis ensemble. Pour que Kara te quitte aussi tôt. Je n'ai pas compris.

\- C'est exactement ça, répond en rigolant James. J'étais dans une relation sérieuse à l'époque, elle s'appelait Lucy. Je l'ai quittée pour Kara. Qui m'a quitté directement après parce qu'elle voulait du temps à elle.

\- Mais... elle ne s'est pas mise avec Mon-El peu de temps après ?

\- Si, si. Et elle agit comme si elle et moi n'avions jamais rien eu. Du coup, je fais comme elle, comme s'il fallait qu'on oublie ça, comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je pense que Mon-El ne sait même pas que je suis l'ex de Kara. Et depuis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été effacé au profit de lui. Mais pas seulement en tant que petit ami de Kara. Genre, je n'existe plus. Alors qu'avant, j'étais l'un des meilleurs amis de Kara.

\- Wow, je suis désolée... Vraiment désolée, lui dit sincèrement Maggie. Tu sais, je crois que c'est les Danvers en général qui sont bizarres. Alex, avant de devenir obsédée par l'idée d'avoir un enfant, ne m'en avait strictement jamais parlé. Du coup, j'ai même pas demandé, je pensais – je supposais – qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Je veux dire, certaines de mes ex voulaient des enfants et me l'ont fait savoir très vite. Chez les lesbiennes, c'est genre une conversation qu'on a au 3ème rendez-vous. Je sais pas, j'aurais peut-être dû lui demander... mais on avait parlé de notre avenir ensemble, de notre vie. Du type de maison qu'on allait acheter, de la race de chien qu'on voulait adopter. Je pensais que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et un jour, elle croise la fille de Samantha dans la rue et décide que je ne lui suffis plus, qu'il lui faut un enfant. Pour que quelques jours après, elle me dise qu'en fait elle a toujours su qu'elle voulait des enfants, que le désir d'être mère a toujours été en elle. Pourquoi ne m'en avait-elle pas parlé avant alors ? J'essaie de la comprendre, mais je n'y arrive pas... J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle voulait juste que je sorte de sa vie, et qu'elle a trouvé n'importe quelle excuse pour ça. Même si ça n'avait aucun sens. Et elle était tellement froide avec moi, tellement détachée… Tu sais... je me suis même demandée un instant si un alien n'avait pas pris l'apparence d'Alex parce que je ne la reconnaissais pas. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, mais certainement pas Alex.

Cette théorie fait rigoler James.

\- Franchement, ajoute-t-il, quand on y pense, tout ça est vraiment ridicule non ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans l'eau de Midvale, où Kara et Alex ont grandi, qui leur a attaqué le cerveau. Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent.

Maggie retrouve le sourire grâce à James. Il a raison, tout ça est complétement stupide. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux en rire finalement.

\- James... Je voulais te dire merci pour hier, d'être resté avec moi. D'être même encore là ce matin.

\- C'est normal Maggie. C'est à ça que servent les amis !

James la prend dans ses bras. Il a toujours été une personne tactile, il n’a pas peur des gestes d’affection. Il sait que Maggie n’est pas comme lui, elle est beaucoup plus réservée. Mais il sait que c’est ce dont elle a besoin à cet instant.  
Maggie ne s'est probablement jamais sentie aussi petite qu'à ce moment. Elle ne sait pas exactement pourquoi les larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Est-ce son cœur brisé qui la fait encore souffrir ? Le fait que James l'enlace juste parce qu'il le souhaite ? Ou bien est-ce l’entendre dire qu'elle a trouvé un ami en lui ?  
C'est sans doute un peu de tout ça.

   
//

  
Maggie commence à entrer dans une routine. Elle se rend chaque matin à la salle de sport avant de passer ses journées au travail, et le soir venu, soit elle traine un peu avec James, soit elle rentre chez elle s'endormir devant Netflix. Sa vie sociale est plutôt limitée, mais ça lui convient. Elle ne pleure plus autant Alex et a l'impression d'avancer de ce côté. Elle parvient même à travailler avec elle, ce qu’elle est obligée de faire dernièrement, la communauté alien connaissant une recrudescence de décès de cause inconnue. Même si Alex l’avait accueilli de manière très amicale, Maggie, elle, s'était limitée à une attitude professionnelle avec son ex. Elle ne voulait pas voir Alex. Son Alex. Elle ne voulait – elle ne pouvait – voir qu'Agent Danvers. Maggie n'avait pas manqué de voir la tristesse et la déception dans le regard d'Alex suite à son comportement aussi froid. Mais Maggie ne pouvait lui offrir plus pour le moment.  
James, lui, continue de faire du mieux qu'il peut pour faire tourner le journal, tout est combattant le crime en tant que Guardian quand il en trouve le temps. Il a aussi enfin eu l'occasion d'avouer ses sentiments à Lena, qui l'a de suite embrassé en réponse. Il se sent bien avec Lena. Leur relation évolue lentement, aucun des deux ne voulant aller trop vite. L'intelligence de Lena ne cesse de l'époustoufler. Sa maturité le rassure aussi – elle est finalement bien différente de Kara. Maggie l'a félicité en apprenant la nouvelle et lui a affirmé qu'ils faisaient tous les deux un beau couple, "le genre de couple tout droit sorti d'un magazine". Elle a tout de même demandé à James s'il n'était pas trop jaloux, Lena donnant l'impression de flirter avec quiconque lui parlait. James en avait ri. Elle a aussi demandé à James s'il savait pourquoi Lena avait parfois un accent irlandais et parfois non. Il a avoué se poser aussi régulièrement la question.

  
Les morts chez les aliens continuaient, eux, d'augmenter de jour en jour. Les morts s'accumulaient particulièrement dans les milieux les plus pauvres ou les milieux criminels. Tous les extra-terrestres semblaient pouvoir être touchés, quelques soient leurs planètes d'origine.

  
//

  
Maggie est sur une scène de crime lorsqu'elle reçoit un appel d'Alex lui demandant de venir au DEO, celle-ci lui affirmant avoir fait de surprenantes découvertes.  
Maggie n'aime pas se rendre là-bas. N'aime plus s'y rendre. C'est tellement... _Alex_. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle ne peut demander à un de ses collègues de la remplacer puisqu'elle est la seule du NCPD à connaitre l'existence du DEO. Elle ne comprend d'ailleurs pas comment cette faction parvient à rester secrète quand son QG est un building situé littéralement en plein cœur de la ville. Mais plus grand-chose n’étonnait Maggie à National City. Après tout, la majorité de la population ne faisait pas le lien entre Kara Danvers et Supergirl alors que la jeune femme n'avait pour seule couverture... une paire de lunettes.

Arrivée dans les locaux, Maggie est conduite par un agent dans les labos, où elle retrouve Alex, Kara et James. Ce dernier est encore en costume de Guardian.

\- Maggie ! l’interpelle James. On a du nouveau, ça devrait particulièrement t’intéresser. Tu sais cette drogue qui circule en ce moment ? Celle qui fait que les aliens vont plus vite ?

\- Bien sûr. Je risque pas de l'oublier, les criminels en raffolent.

\- Ouais, et bien, j'en ai ramené un flacon à Alex tout à l'heure. J'ai réussi à arrêter un gars avant qu'il ne se l'injecte.

\- On a fait de grosses découvertes grâce à ça, poursuit Alex. L’augmentation des morts chez les aliens semble être liée à cette drogue. J'ai trouvé dans le sang de plusieurs d'entre eux un composite semblable à ce qu'on trouve dans cette drogue.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver qui la fabrique alors, dit Maggie.

\- Oui, et on a sans doute une piste, continue Alex. Le composite dont j'ai parlé est assez particulier. Et rare... C'est de la kryptonite.

\- De la kryptonite ? s'interroge Maggie. Mais je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus en circulation, Superman s'était chargé de tout mettre à l'abri. Qui peut avoir mis la main dessus ? Lillian Luthor, elle n'en fabriquait pas artificiellement ?

\- Si, si, lui répond Alex. Mais il s'agit bien de kryptonite naturelle ici. Ça ne peut pas être elle.

Lors de cette discussion, personne n'avait remarqué que Kara était partie s'assoir un peu plus loin, la tête entre les mains.  
D’un coup, la kryptonienne tombe de sa chaise, s’effondre au sol.

\- Kara ! s'écrie Alex, en se précipitant vers sa sœur.

Kara est à terre, son regard est vide. Elle ne répond plus. Elle est tétanisée, son pouls extrêmement faible.

 

James la prend rapidement dans ses bras et l’amène auprès des médecins du DEO, suivi par Alex.

Maggie, elle, reçoit peu de temps après un appel de son supérieur lui affirmant que le mal qui a touché Kara a frappé tous les aliens de National City au même moment. Certains sont morts sur le coup – les plus faibles d'entre eux : vieillards, malades, enfants... La plupart sont dans des états graves.

J’onn aussi, qui se trouvait dans son bureau, est retrouvé inconscient.

 

Le DEO est sans dessus dessous.

Maggie se sent tellement impuissante. L'horreur a frappé sa propre ville.  
Elle observe par la vitre de la salle de soin Kara inconsciente sur son lit. Elle a été placée sous une lumière reproduisant les effets du soleil, dans l’espoir de la faire guérir. Alex est auprès d’elle, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

\- On va retrouver qui a fait ça, jure James à Maggie en se plaçant à côté d'elle. Et on va les sauver. Kara, J'onn et tous les autres. On va les sauver Maggie.

 

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chapter 2

National City n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Depuis l'attaque contre les aliens, la ville semble... vide. Les rues ont été désertées de tous, dans la peur d'une seconde attaque. Dans les hôpitaux, les commissariats, et au sein du DEO il en est tout autre chose : les agents travaillent sans compter, pour soigner, aider et espérer trouver qui a commis cette horreur.

 

//

 

Maggie entre dans la chambre de soin de Kara, qu’Alex n’a pas quitté depuis que sa sœur est plongée dans le coma.

\- Hey Alex, je t’ai amené à manger. Je te laisse ça sur la table. Et si tu veux sortir, prendre une douche ou prendre l’air, tu peux. Je peux rester là, près d’elle.

\- Merci Maggie, répond Alex, mais ce n’est pas la peine. Ma mère est déjà venue me remplacer tout à l’heure. Elle vient juste de partir dîner.

Hésitant un moment à repartir, Maggie prend finalement une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et se place près d’Alex.

\- On a avancé sur toute cette histoire, Alex. Winn a trouvé que le virus ayant touché tous les aliens a été transmis dans l’air. C’était bien le même que celui qui se trouvait dans la drogue permettant aux extraterrestres d’aller plus vite, comme on le suspectait. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais Winn et Lena ont réussi à nettoyer totalement l’atmosphère de la ville. Au moins, il ne devrait plus y avoir de nouveaux blessés. On a aussi découvert que la kryptonite utilisée venait bien du stock de Superman. James l’a appelé après… l’attentat. Il a été vérifié là où il l’avait mise à l’abri, et tout le stock a été volé. James et moi on part pour Metropolis dès cette nuit, enquêter sur place.

Alex hoche la tête, mais ne lâche pas sa sœur du regard. Maggie ne l’avait jamais vu si… absente. Elle pensait même qu’Alex demanderait à les accompagner, mais elle n’a visiblement pas le courage de quitter Kara à ce moment. Maggie l’en dissuaderait de toute façon.

\- On va retrouver qui a fait ça Alex, poursuit Maggie. Je te le promets.

Par réflexe, Maggie saisit la main de son ex fiancée. Se rendant rapidement compte de ce qu’elle vient de faire, elle hésite un court instant à retirer sa main, mais Alex n’a pas l’air gêné par le geste.

\- Tu sais, lui dit Alex après un moment, en regardant leurs doigts enlacés, c’est sans doute stupide, mais je pensais… je pensais qu’après notre rupture on se verrait plus, que je n’entendrais même plus parler de toi.

\- Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais trouvé un boulot autre part Alex.

\- Je sais. Ça ne rimait à rien de penser ça. Tu habites toujours là, nos boulots sont liés, ma super-héroïne de sœur aide quotidiennement la police… C’était forcé que nos chemins se rejoignent tôt ou tard. Je n’y avais juste pas pensé. Mais je suis contente que tu sois toujours dans ma vie. Même si ce n’est plus comme avant. Et… et j’ai confiance en toi. Et en James. Je sais que vous allez résoudre tout ça. Juste, soyez prudents.

\- Toujours, Danvers.

Maggie restera encore quelques minutes auprès d’Alex et Kara, avant de partir faire ses bagages pour Metropolis.

 

//

 

Cela fait plus de deux ans que James n’a pas mis les pieds à Metropolis, la ville qui lui a permis d’être l’homme qu’il est aujourd’hui. C’est au sein de la rédaction du Daily Planet qu’il a rencontré Clark, devenu rapidement son meilleur ami. Clark lui avait assez vite révélé son identité secrète, celle de Superman, et avait permis à James de prendre la première photo du super-héros. Une photo qui avait alors fait connaître James à tous, professionnels comme grand public. Clark a surtout été l’épaule sur qui James a toujours pu se confier. Il a notamment été celui qui l’a aidé à faire le deuil d’un père mort au combat.

Quitter Metropolis et Clark avait été un déchirement pour James, mais cela était sans doute nécessaire : il ne pouvait vivre éternellement dans l’ombre de Superman. Et même si l’absence de Clark le pesait souvent, il était heureux d’avoir formé des amitiés solides à National City. Winn est presqu’un frère pour lui, et Maggie est en train de devenir l’une de ses meilleures amies.

  
Arrivés à l'aéroport de Metropolis au matin, James et Maggie sont accueillis par Clark. Celui prend dans ses bras James et sert la main de Maggie.

\- Je vais vous conduire là où je gardais la kryptonite. Vous allez voir, elle n'a pas pu être volée par le premier venu. Ceux qui ont fait ça étaient de vrais pros.

Après un trajet d'une dizaine de minutes en voiture, Clark, James et Maggie arrivent à destination : une ancienne banque, visiblement abandonnée. Sur la devanture l'inscription "Luthor Corp" est encore visible.

\- C'était la banque de Lex Luthor, explique Clark. Toutes les agences ont fermé après son arrestation. J'ai convaincu la ville de faire don à Superman de celle-ci. C'est l'un des lieux les plus sécurisés du pays, c'est ici même que Lex entreposait son argent. Et des choses beaucoup moins légales.

Ils entrent dans les lieux. Clark les accompagne au sous-sol du bâtiment. Maggie et James ont alors l'impression de mettre les pieds dans une véritable forteresse. D'extérieur, il était tout à fait impossible de savoir que cette petite agence abritait en fait un tel dispositif. De multiples portes sont à passer, plusieurs codes sont à saisir pour avancer, des caméras de sécurité sont placées à chaque coin de murs. Des reconnaissances faciales et vocales sont également nécessaires.

\- Je suis normalement le seul à pouvoir entrer dans le coffre-fort central où se trouvait la kryptonite, explique Clark. Sans mes empreintes, mon visage et ma voix, il est impossible d'y accéder.

\- Mais quelqu'un a bien programmé tout ça à la base ? demande Maggie. Cette personne aurait très bien pu reconfigurer le tout pour pouvoir entrer non ?

\- C'est l'ingénieur de Lex qui avait tout reconfiguré pour que j'y accède. Mais ça ne peut pas être lui, il est mort depuis quelques années. Mais tu as raison sur une chose, il est évident que le système a été piraté pendant un moment pour laisser les voleurs entrer. Les caméras ont d'ailleurs été coupées pendant près d'une demi-heure. Ça ne peut venir que d'une personne extrêmement intelligente, et qui connaissait sans doute les systèmes de sécurité de Luthor Corp... Je pense qu'on devrait enquêter du côté de sa sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas Lena, rétorque James.

\- Franchement elle correspond au profil. C'est une sorte de génie non ? Et elle a repris possession d'une partie de l'héritage de Lex, elle a sans doute accès à beaucoup de ses anciens dossiers...

\- Arrête Clark, je te dis que c'est pas elle, lui dit froidement James, visiblement de plus en plus irrité.

James s'éloigne, feignant d'inspecter une trace sur le sol. Le photoreporter est en réalité énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai l'impression de rater quelque chose ? demande Clark à Maggie.

\- James et Lena sont en couple, lui répond-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Mais... pourquoi il ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place, mais je suppose qu'au vu de tes relations avec Lex, il préférait sans doute être sûr de la solidité de sa relation avec Lena avant de t'en parler.

 

Clarke, Maggie et James continuent leurs inspections du coffre-fort : chaque recoin est analysé grâce à de la technologie empruntée au DEO. Ils ne peuvent normalement passer à côté de rien. Mais ils se rendent bien vite compte que l'endroit a été laissé parfaitement intact. Il est même impossible de voir qu'un cambriolage y a eu lieu.

\- Je me demandais, se questionne Maggie, il y avait des centaines de kilos de kryptonite entreposées ici, non ?

\- Effectivement, lui répond Clark. Et à tout cela il faut ajouter les caisses en plomb qui l'entourait, afin que je ne sois pas infecté en entrant dans la salle. Je pense que l'ensemble devait peser près d'une tonne.

\- Comment en l'espace de seulement une demi-heure les cambrioleurs ont pu tout embarquer ? s'interroge Maggie. Sans compter le temps qu'il a fallu pour entrer dans les lieux et contourner la sécurité. Je veux dire, il faudrait une équipe énorme pour faire tout ça. Ou... des personnes extrêmement fortes.

\- Tu penses à des aliens ? demande Clark.

\- Ouais, aliens, méta-humains, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je ne vois pas 50 personnes entrer ici pour tout voler et laisser l'endroit aussi… propre.

 

Les trois ressortent de la banque, avec l'impression de ne pas avoir réellement avancé.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour à National City, maintenant que l'atmosphère a été nettoyé là-bas, leur dit alors Clark. Je ne suis pas sûr de vous être encore totalement utile à présent. Je vais amener tous les enregistrements des caméras à l’informaticien en chef du DEO. Winn c'est ça ? Il trouvera peut-être quelque chose. J'ai aussi des disques durs qui enregistrent les entrées et sorties du bâtiment, le moment où certains systèmes de sécurité ont été actionnés, ce genre de chose. Je pense que tout a été effacé, mais ça vaut le coup de vérifier. Et puis... je vais aller voir Kara. Si vous avez la moindre question sur la ville, n'hésitez pas à contacter Lois. Et si vous avez besoin de moi, Jimmy tu sais comment me joindre ! D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas pour toi et Lena.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit James, j'ai moi aussi tenu des propos sur elle que je regrette, juste à cause de son nom de famille. Maintenant que je suis avec elle, je vois comment son héritage familial est un vrai poids pour elle... Et ça me fait mal de la voir devoir supporter ça. Et je m'en voudrais toujours d'avoir moi-aussi participé à ça... Mais sincèrement, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec ça. On peut lui faire confiance. Totalement.

\- Je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un en tout cas Jimmy. T'es un mec bien, tu le mérites, lui dit Clark en souriant.

 

Clark fait alors ses au revoir à James et Maggie, enlève ses lunettes, ouvre sa chemise et laisse apparaître le "S" de son costume, puis s'envole d’un coup vers National City.

\- Il est comme sa cousine, ils sont obligés d'en faire des caisses quand ils passent du statut de civil à celui de super-héros, remarque Maggie.

 

James et Maggie ont l'impression d'être dans une impasse. Ne sachant pas réellement dans quelle direction poursuivre leur enquête, James se propose d'aller interroger les commerçants avoisinant la banque afin de voir si l'un d'entre eux a vu quelque chose. Maggie, elle, décide de rendre visite à ses collègues du MPD, savoir s'ils ont la moindre piste sur ce cambriolage. Ils espèrent tous deux que les analyses que Winn effectuera sur les disques durs amenés par Superman pourront révéler qui est le cerveau derrière tout ça.

  
Le porte-à-porte de James se révèlera peu concluant. Le dirigeant d'une petite supérette proche de la banque lui apprendra qu'il était encore ouvert au moment du cambriolage mais qu'il n'a rien vu de suspect. James suppose que la théorie de Maggie est la bonne : seule une petite équipe peut avoir agi avec tant de discrétion. Le commerçant proposera à James de visionner la petite caméra de surveillance de son magasin, mais ils découvriront tous deux que celle-ci aussi avait été coupée au moment du vol.  
Au commissariat, au sein de la division des sciences, aucun des policiers n'aura d'informations à partager avec Maggie. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle tombera néanmoins sur le tableau des personnes disparues, et l'une d'elle attirera particulièrement son attention. Elle décide de demander à un inspecteur le dossier complet de cette personne et d'en parler rapidement à James.

 

//

 

Maggie et James se retrouvent un peu plus tard à l'aéroport pour rentrer à National City. Dans l'avion ils débriefent de ce qu'ils ont pu chacun découvrir.

\- Dans le registre des personnes disparues, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait correspondre au cerveau qui aurait piraté le système de sécurité de la banque, explique Maggie. Une personne que tu connais il me semble. Un ancien habitant de National City, milliardaire, connu pour ses découvertes technologiques, qui aimait bien faire le tour des plateaux télé pour nous mettre en garde contre Supergirl...

\- Attends, attends, réalise James, tu parles de Maxwell Lord ?

\- Bingo. Il a officiellement déménagé de National City à Metropolis l'année dernière, mais personne ne l'a jamais vraiment revu. Ses employés ont mis du temps à déclarer sa disparition, puisque c'est le genre d'homme à s'offrir des vacances à l'autre bout du monde sans n’en informer personne.

\- Wow... J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose ceci dit, on a vraiment cessé d'entendre parler de lui du jour au lendemain, alors qu'il menait une sorte de vendetta personnelle contre Supergirl. Il nous pourrissait régulièrement la vie, et d'un coup il n'était plus là... Et puis, quand j'y pense, il avait cette relation bizarre avec Alex, on pensait tous que ça allait déboucher sur quelque chose, puis plus rien...

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu sais, ils se tournaient un peu autour, du style " _will they/won't they_ ". Ils se détestaient, mais il y avait une sorte... de tension ? Dans une mauvaise série télé ils auraient fini ensemble. Mais bon, il avait aussi une relation assez ambiguë avec Cat...

\- Mais attends, dit Maggie irritée, t'es en train de me dire qu'il y avait une sorte de triangle amoureux entre Maxwell, Alex et Cat ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- Non, non ! s'exclame James, réalisant qu'il est sur un terrain glissant. Enfin, je sais pas. J'étais très extérieur à tout ça. Et puis bon, on sait tous maintenant que Maxwell n'était en fait pas franchement le type d'Alex hein. Et elle a manifestement de meilleurs goûts en matière de filles que de garçons !!

Maggie lève d’abord les yeux au ciel, puis rigole. C'est assez drôle finalement de voir James se rattraper comme il peut.

\- Mais, continue-t-il, si tu veux en savoir plus sur eux deux demande à Alex, c'est pas vraiment ma place de dire quoique ce soit dessus...

 

James avait souvent évoqué à Maggie sa première année à National City, un an tout juste avant qu'elle-même ne rencontre Alex et Kara. Tout ce que James avait pu raconter à Maggie lui semblait sorti d'un univers parallèle : Maxwell et Alex ? James et Kara qui se tournaient autour ? Winn amoureux de Kara ? Cat qui ne vivait que pour CatCo mais qui avait finalement lâché l'entreprise du jour au lendemain ? Le QG du DEO qui ne se trouvait même pas au même endroit ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. C'est comme si... comme s'il y avait eu une rupture dans la continuité.

James commence à éplucher le dossier de Maxwell pendant que Maggie passe un appel à Greg, resté à National City afin d’aider la police de terrain, pour lui faire part des avancées de l’enquête. Aussi, elle lui demande de chercher tout ce qu’il peut sur la mystérieuse disparition du millionnaire.

Une bonne partie du voyage se fera dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que James aperçoive Maggie, le regard tourner vers le hublot, l'air pensif.

 - Tu penses à l'affaire ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin oui et non, lui répond-elle, hésitante. C'est juste... Tu ne trouves pas ça incroyable qu'il existe plusieurs "Terres", plusieurs versions de nous dans cet univers ? J'y pense constamment. Je me demande souvent s'il y a quelque part une Terre où cet attentat n'a pas eu lieu. Ou… ou une Terre où mes parents ne m'ont pas mise à la rue quand j'étais enfant... Ou une Terre où Alex et moi on s'est mariées.

\- J'y pense aussi, lui avoue James. La première fois qu'on a vu Barry, le super-héros de la Terre 1 qui se fait appeler The Flash, et qu'il nous a expliqué ce principe de Terres multiples... Ma première idée a été de chercher une Terre où mon père était encore en vie. Je voulais... juste le revoir une dernière fois.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait finalement ?

\- Non, je suis sûr que Winn aurait pu me créer un transporteur ou quelque chose, mais je me suis ravisé. Après tout, ce ne serait pas vraiment mon père. Juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemble... Et puis on ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber, nos doubles peuvent être complétement différents. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais découvert que mon père était un super-vilain sur cette autre Terre ?

Après un court instant, James reprend la conversation.

\- Parfois je m'amuse à imaginer ce que pourraient être ces autres mondes, vu que tout est possible. Genre un monde où Krypton n'aurait jamais explosé et où Kara ne serait jamais arrivée chez les Danvers. Où Alex aurait alors fini ses études de médecine et travaillerait, je ne sais pas, à Seattle peut-être... ? Ou des choses même plus insensées, un monde où Cat Grant serait Présidente des États-Unis et où Winn serait Superman par exemple !

\- J'espère qu'il y a un monde où je suis Wonder Woman, rajoute Maggie.

\- C'est possible ! Il y a peut-être même un monde où _Supernatural_ aurait enfin été annulée !

Les suppositions de James font rire Maggie. Elle poursuit alors son jeu.

\- T'imagines, il y a peut-être un monde, quelque part, où Kara sort avec Lena.

\- Hé ! s'exclame James, pourquoi t'irais imaginer mon ex avec ma copine actuelle ? C'est un genre de fantasme Sawyer ? Peut-être qu'il y a un monde où c'est toi qui sort avec Kara !

\- Ew, répond Maggie, l'air dégoûté. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête ce petit jeu maintenant avant que ça ne dégénère de trop.

 

//

 

De retour à National City, James et Maggie décident de rentrer se coucher, leur journée ayant été particulièrement longue.  
Le lendemain matin, James découvre un SMS de Winn lui affirmant avoir pu faire d’importantes découvertes grâce aux données apportées par Superman. Le photographe se prépare rapidement, avant d’enfourcher sa moto direction le DEO.

Là-bas, il retrouve Maggie, qui a eu le droit au même message. Ils se dirigent tous deux vers la table centrale du DEO, où Winn est en pleine conversation avec Superman.

\- Maggie ! James ! les interpelle Winn. Votre génie de l’informatique préféré – moi, Winn Schott Jr. – a fait du très bon travail. Vous allez être bluffés !

James ri face à l’enthousiasme de Winn. Il sait très bien que le jeune homme en fait des tonnes à cause de Superman à ses côtés, la personne qu’il admire probablement le plus au monde.

\- Dans les fichiers amenés par Superman, j’ai pu trouver des infos cryptées, de toute évidence ajoutées consciemment par le pirate informatique.

\- On a des raisons de croire qu’il puisse s’agir de Maxwell Lord, l’informe Maggie.

\- Maxwell ? s’étonne Winn. Maxwell… Mais oui, ça pourrait être lui ! Le pirate est quelqu’un de très très doué, j’ai rarement vu ça. Les infos étaient très bien cachées, et le cryptage particulièrement complexe. Il ne voulait pas que le premier venu puisse trouver ça. Mais évidemment, je ne suis pas le premier venu, et rien ne me résiste vraiment, donc j’ai réussi à décrypter l’ensemble. Le cryptage était basé sur le système de langage kryptonien…

\- Winn, va à l’essentiel, je t’en supplie, s’impatiente Maggie.

\- Ah, euh oui. Bref, Maxwell, si c’est bien lui, veut apparemment qu’on le retrouve. Il a caché à l’intérieur de ces fichiers des coordonnées géographiques ! J’ai regardé, ça correspond à un endroit excentré de la ville, en plein milieu du désert.

\- Donc, Maxwell ne ferait pas tout ça de son plein gré ? conclue James. Il aurait inscrit les coordonnées pour qu’on puisse le retrouver, mais les aurait assez bien dissimulés pour que son ou ses ravisseurs ne s’en rendent pas compte s’ils étaient amenés à vérifier son travail ?

\- C’est bien ce que je pense, répond Winn.

\- On ne peut pas se rendre là-bas sans savoir contre qui on a vraiment affaire, rajoute Clark. Et avec la quantité de kryptonite que ces personnes possèdent, j’ai peur de ne vous être d’aucune aide…

James remarque que Maggie n’a pas dit un mot depuis de longues minutes. Elle est passée en mode détective, et il sait qu’elle est probablement sur une piste.

\- Maggie, à quoi tu penses ? lui demande James.

\- Je… C’est peut-être qu’une théorie… Ça m’a traversé l’esprit lorsqu’on était dans l’avion, je ne voulais pas franchement y croire… Mais cette attaque qui visait spécifiquement les aliens, ça ressemble étrangement à l’attaque que Cadmus, mené par Lilian Luthor, avait tentée l’an passé, non ? L’attaque basée sur le projet Medusa, mis au point par le père biologique de Kara. Un projet qui avait pour but de tuer toutes espèces, à l’exception des Kryptoniens et des Terriens. J’imagine que pour quelqu’un d’aussi brillant que Maxwell, il n’était pas difficile de transformer ce virus pour qu’il s’attaque également à ceux venus de Krypton. Je suppose que c’est d’ailleurs pour ça qui lui fallait de la kryptonite, c’était l’ingrédient manquant. Maxwell n’avait besoin que de ça… et, évidemment, du poison original.

\- Tu penses que Lilian Luthor pourrait être derrière tout ça ? la questionne Winn.

\- Non, pas Lilian. Je pense à quelqu’un d’autre… Quelqu’un qui faisait partie de Cadmus il y a encore peu. Quelqu’un qui pouvait savoir où se trouvait précisément le stock de kryptonite, et qui avait peut-être même des informations essentielles sur le système de sécurité de Lex Luthor. Parce que… parce que toutes ces informations se trouvent au sein du DEO, et qu’un grand nombre de données ont été volées ici il y a même pas un an. Par quelqu’un qui possède une force surhumaine et aurait pu subtiliser la kryptonite rapidement dans la planque de Clark…

Maggie voit dans les regards de James et Winn qu’ils saisissent progressivement où elle veut en venir. Elle souhaiterait avoir tort, plus que tout. Mais, malheureusement, tout colle.  
Elle n’avait pas senti Alex arriver derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait savoir qu’elle écoutait attentivement l’hypothèse qu’elle était en train de développer. Elle ne se rendra compte de sa présence que lorsque celle-ci prendra la parole.

\- T’es en train d’accuser mon père, c’est ça ?

 

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. Chapter 3

\- T'es en train d'accuser mon père, c'est ça ?

Maggie ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Elle aurait voulu être sûre d'elle avant d'en parler à Alex. Elle sait que son père est un sujet très sensible, qui peut très vite l'énerver.

\- Alex, attends. C'est juste...

\- Garde tes explications pour toi Maggie, lui dit froidement Alex.

Maggie connait Alex, et connait ce regard : elle sait qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser.

Alex se retourne et part se réfugier dans une salle de réunion du DEO. Maggie la rejoint. Elle ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais elle veut au moins s’expliquer.  
Elle voit Alex faire les cent pas.

\- Alex, arrête. T'as entendu mes explications. Tu sais pourquoi je le suspecte. Je suis désolée que ça soit ton père, mais malheureusement tout pointe vers lui. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ça.

\- Tu sais qui d'autre ça pourrait être ? lui demande violemment Alex, Lena Luthor ! Elle a accès à tous les dossiers de son frère, connaît aussi le projet Medusa. Et elle a l'intelligence de mettre au point ce virus. Ça se trouve... ça se trouve elle manipule même mon père ! Mais, maintenant que Lena couche avec ton nouveau meilleur ami, je suppose tu ne vas même pas enquêter sur elle. Alors que s'il s'agit de me faire du mal, là il n'y a pas de problème !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec nous Alex ! lui répond Maggie, de plus en plus irritée par le comportement immature de son ex.

\- Vraiment Maggie ? J'ai bien vu comment tu me parles depuis qu'on se revoit. J'ai l'impression que je te dégoûte. Il a fallu que ma sœur tombe dans le coma pour que tu daignes me parler comme à un être humain !

Alex et Maggie ne s'étaient jusque-là jamais réellement disputées. Certes, comme chaque couple, elles avaient connu des petites crises, mais elles n'avaient jamais vraiment élevé la voix l'une sur l'autre. Même leur rupture s'était faite de manière amicale.

\- Tu mélanges tout Alex. Je suis désolée mais j'ai pas le temps de faire attention à tes sentiments, je fais juste mon métier. Je veux sauver les aliens. Kara, J'onn... Même Mon-El ! Et oui, ton père est mon suspect principal, que ça te plaise ou non. J'ai également des soupçons sur Lena, je vais aussi enquêter sur elle parce que, contrairement à toi, je ne laisse pas mes sentiments prendre le pas sur ma réflexion. Peut-être que ton père est coupable, peut-être que c'est Lena. Tu seras peut-être blessée par ce que je découvrirai, peut-être que ça sera James. Mais tu sais quoi, Alex ? Les gens qu'on aime peuvent nous décevoir. On peut... On peut leur donner notre confiance, et ils peuvent la trahir. Et franchement, tu peux me croire, je m'y connais dans ce domaine !

Alex se fige. Elle regarde Maggie. La tristesse et la colère se mêlent dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire Maggie ? Tu parles de qui là exactement ? De tes parents... ou de moi ?

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de réfléchir à la portée de ses propos, Maggie lui répond.

\- Eux, toi... quelle différence Alex ?

Alex la regarde un moment, les larmes aux yeux, puis quitte la pièce.

Maggie éclate en sanglots. Elle s'assoit au sol, le dos contre le mur, la tête entre les genoux. Peu de temps après, elle entend quelqu'un entrer dans la salle et s'assoir près d'elle. Elle reconnait vite le parfum de James. Il passe un bras autour d'elle et lui embrasse le haut du crâne.

Avant l'arrivée de James dans sa vie, Maggie n'avait jamais laissé aucun de ses amis faire preuve d’autant d'affection avec elle. Elle ne réservait ça qu’à ses petites amies – et généralement pas en public. Mais James n'est pas réservé comme elle de ce côté, il n’a pas peur de dévoiler ses sentiments par ses gestes. Et il sait juger Maggie, il sait quand elle a besoin d’être seule ou quand elle a besoin d'une épaule sur qui se reposer. Elle se rend compte à ce moment, plus que jamais, de la chance qu'elle a de l'avoir dans sa vie.

James et Maggie resteront là, sans parler, une dizaine de minutes.

Sentant la policière finalement se calmer, James prend la parole.

\- J'ai... j'ai entendu ce que t'as dit sur Lena.

Maggie se rend compte que tout le DEO a dû entendre sa dispute avec Alex. Elles se sont données en spectacle. Maggie se dit que ce n'est pas logique que ce bâtiment, où sont traités des dossiers particulièrement sensibles, ne soit composé pratiquement que de pièces vitrées.

\- James... Pas maintenant. Je peux pas... je peux pas me prendre la tête avec toi maintenant.

\- Non, non, la rassure James. Je voulais te dire que je comprends. Ça me fait du mal de me dire qu'on puisse la suspecter, mais c'est ton métier. Tu dois suivre chaque piste, et ne pas faire d'exception pour tes amis. Je suis sûr que Lena n'a rien à voir là-dedans, mais je comprends. .. je suis sûr qu'Alex le comprendra aussi. Tu sais comment elle est, elle réagit au quart de tour et ne prend le temps de réfléchir qu'après.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça James.

\- Hey, on est tous sur les nerfs depuis l'attaque. Vous aurez tout le temps d'en discuter calmement quand on aura résolu cette histoire. Ça va s'arranger.

\- J'espère que t'as raison, lui avoue Maggie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James se relève, et tend sa main à Maggie pour l'aider à faire de même.

\- Tu sais, reprend James, je ne comprends pas tellement l'attitude d'Alex avec son père. Je veux dire, elle n'en parle jamais et n'a jamais l'air d'entreprendre quoique ce soit pour le retrouver. Parfois, je me demande même si elle se souvient qu'il existe. Pourquoi elle se met dans cet état dès que quelqu'un en parle alors ? Enfin, ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça, elle me tuerait sinon !

Maggie rigole. Elle sait qu'elle peut toujours compter sur James pour lui faire retrouver le sourire, même dans la pire des situations.

 

//

 

Maggie et Greg ont enquêté sur Lena Luthor, épluché son agenda, et même interrogé plusieurs fois la femme d'affaires. Celle-ci s'est toujours montrée très coopérative. Vraisemblablement, rien ne pouvait l'incriminer en dehors de son nom de famille. Elle avait même aidé Winn à nettoyer l'atmosphère de la ville, ce qui semblerait étrange pour une femme désirant éliminer tous les extraterrestres de National City.  
James et Superman, eux, se sont rendus au lieu indiqué par les coordonnées cachées de Maxwell, un endroit situé en plein désert. D'extérieur, rien ne semblait visible. Le super-héros avait néanmoins pu voir grâce à sa vision rayon-X qu'une petite trappe était dissimulée dans la terre, menant à un vaste bunker se trouvant en sous-sol. Il a pu voir que seulement deux hommes se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Même s’il ne pouvait voir leurs physionomies en détails, il a reconnu que les deux hommes présents pouvaient tout à fait correspondre à Jeremiah et Maxwell. Ce dernier semblait d’ailleurs retenu dans une petite pièce, ce qui validait l’idée qu’il n’était pas là de son propre gré.

Suite à cette découverte, les équipes du DEO se sont relayées nuit et jour pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre entrait ou sortait du bunker. Mais après près de 5 jours d'observation infructueux, Maggie pense qu'il est temps de passer à l'action. Ils ne peuvent prendre le risque d'attendre trop longtemps et de voir une nouvelle attaque avoir lieu.

Alex maintient qu'il y a probablement une explication à tout cela, que Cadmus a dû faire un lavage de cerveau à son père, ou qu'il est lui-même victime de chantage. James a tenté de lui expliquer, calmement, que ses motivations n'étaient pas ce qu'il importait pour le moment. Il fallait l'arrêter dans un premier temps, et que le temps des explications ne viendrait sans doute que plus tard.

 

C'est très rapidement que Maggie organise un plan d'attaque. Elle a mis Greg dans la confidence de l'existence de DEO - même si son collègue lui a alors révélé qu'il savait très bien que le gouvernement disposait d'une agence de ce type et qu'il ne faisait que feindre d'ignorer son existence.

Maggie propose à Superman, Guardian de s'occuper de neutraliser Jeremiah, pendant que Greg et elle, bien moins forts physiquement, s'occuperaient de libérer Maxwell. Grâce à la vision rayon-x de Superman, ils possèdent un plan précis du bunker. Ils savent aussi que la kryptonite est gardée dans une pièce très éloignée de la pièce centrale où Jeremiah se trouve la plupart du temps. Superman devrait donc être apte à les aider. Winn lui a également fabriqué un masque à gaz pour le protéger du virus qui avait touché tous les aliens. Ils ne savent pas si le bunker est infecté, mais il vaut mieux être prudent.

Alex a également insisté pour venir. Elle est persuadée de pouvoir convaincre son père de se rendre, sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre blessé.

Ils décident d'un commun accord d'y aller en équipe réduite et de ne pas demander d'aide à d'autres membres du DEO. En effet, les couloirs du bunker étant assez étroits, ils risqueraient de se gêner les uns les autres s'ils étaient trop nombreux et surtout de se montrer trop bruyant.

 

C'est en pleine nuit que nos héros décident d'attaquer, voulant jouer au maximum sur l'effet de surprise.

Superman parvient à forcer l'ouverture de la porte du bunker sans bruit, permettant à tous de s'y introduire discrètement. Leurs chemins se séparent assez vite : Maggie et Greg d'un côté, Superman, Guardian et Alex de l'autre.

 

Maggie et son coéquipier trouvent la pièce où se trouve Maxwell rapidement, celle-ci étant cependant fermée à clé. Heureusement, avec l'aide d'outils importés du DEO, ils parviennent assez facilement à crocheter la serrure.  
Maxwell dort sur un simple matelas à même le sol, dans une pièce minuscule, semblable à une cellule de prison.

\---

De l'autre côté du bunker, Guardian et ses comparses se rendent dans la pièce centrale de la structure. La salle est assez grande, composée de multiples ordinateurs et d'un immense espace de travail, où sont entreposés armes et outils en tout genre. Jeremiah est également là, en train de dormir dans un coin de la pièce aménagée en chambre.

Superman décide de se rendre près de lui, afin de l'immobiliser dans son sommeil et pouvoir lui passer les puissantes menottes, spécialement conçues par Winn, autour des poignets.  
Le super-héros se rapproche donc lentement mais sûrement. Arrivé près du lit Jeremiah, Guardian et Alex le voient cependant s'écrouler au sol. Il se tient la tête, pris vraisemblablement d'une douleur intense.

\---

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? s’étonne Maxwell se levant d'un bond après avoir senti quelqu'un le secouer pour le réveiller.

Il aperçoit alors Greg près de lui et Maggie à l’entrée de la pièce.

\- On est de la police, on vient vous libérer, lui dit Greg, en essayant de le calmer. Ne faites pas trop de bruit.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! leur dit Maxwell.

\- On a fait ce qu'on a pu, lui répond Maggie. Habillez-vous rapidement. Greg, c'est un civil, fais-le sortir vite d'ici. Moi, je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté.

\---

Superman est toujours au sol. Jeremiah se lève alors de son lit. Son bras mécanique, bien différent de la dernière fois qu'Alex a vu son père, émet une violente lumière verte.

\- Superman ! lance Jeremiah, je savais qu'on allait se revoir !

L'homme saisit le super-héros par le cou, comme s'il ne pesait rien, et le soulève à la hauteur de ses yeux.

\- C'est tellement étrange, poursuit-il. En te regardant, j'ai l'impression de me voir il y a quelques années...

\- Papa, arrête ! hurle Alex.

\---

\- Attendez, attendez, dit Maxwell à Maggie. Jeremiah, il m'a obligé à... l'améliorer. Il est encore plus fort qu'avant.

\- On a Superman avec nous, répond Maggie. On devrait s'en sortir.

\- Non, justement. Jeremiah... Il a de la kryptonite en lui. Il savait que Superman n'allait pas tarder à venir venger sa cousine. Superman ne peut rien contre lui. Il ne peut même pas l'approcher.

\---

\- Alex ? s’étonne Jeremiah en lâchant Superman. Celui-ci tombe violemment à terre.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demande Alex, le pistolet rivé vers son père. C'est Cadmus c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Ils m'ont amélioré Alex. Ils m'ont rendu plus fort. Mais je n'ai plus besoin d'eux à présent. Lilian Luthor n'a jamais eu assez d'ambition.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Papa, Kara est dans le coma. Elle a failli mourir. Ça ne peut pas être de ta faute. C'est... c'est ta fille.

\- Alex, tu es ma seule fille. Kara est celle qui a ruiné notre famille. On était heureux avant qu'elle n'arrive.

\- Tu... tu peux pas dire ça, lui répond-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr que je le peux ! Ouvre les yeux Alex ! Si elle n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais jamais été contraint de travailler avec le DEO ! Je n'aurais jamais eu à aller chercher ce... ce J'onn J’ozz. Et tu ne m'aurais jamais cru mort ! Sans elle, on aurait été heureux, ta mère, toi et moi !

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît, arrête, l'implore Alex. Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu as... tu as blessé des centaines de personnes... Il y a eu des morts. Des enfants !

Jeremiah se rapproche de sa fille.

\- Ce sont des monstres Alex. Tous, autant qu'ils sont. Ils nous envahissent. Chaque jour il y en a de plus en plus. On est en train d'être dépossédés de notre propre planète. Tu te rends compte de la force que possède Superman, Supergirl ou encore J’onn  J’ozz ? Et ils ne sont pas les seuls à être si puissants. S’ils étaient amenés à se retourner contre nous… Nous ne pourrions rien faire. Il faut éradiquer ce mal tant qu’il est encore temps ! Là-dessus, sois tu es avec moi Alex, soit tu es contre moi.

\---

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demande Greg à Maggie. Si ce Jeremiah est aussi fort que vous le dites, sans Superman, on ne peut rien.

\- J'ai... j'ai une solution, continue Maxwell. Comme il m'a fait travailler sur lui, j'ai eu le temps de l'analyser, de l'étudier. J'ai réussi à mettre au point un sérum pour neutraliser sa partie "technologique" mais je n'ai jusque-là jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir lui administrer. Si vous parvenez à lui injecter, il redeviendra un simple homme, sans force supplémentaire.

\- Où trouve-t-on ce sérum ? lui demande Maggie.

\- Dans le labo. C'est la pièce au bout du couloir. Il y a un frigo sur la droite. J'ai dissimulé la seringue dans un tiroir du bas. J'ai fait une petite croix dessus.

\- Ok, je m'en occupe, dit Maggie. Greg, amène Maxwell au commissariat. On se retrouve là-bas... Si tout va bien.

Alors que Maggie commence à sortir de la salle, Maxwell l'interpelle.

\- Détective ! Juste… Faites vite. La première attaque... ça n'était rien. J'avais fait exprès d'atténuer l'impact du virus. Je voulais... je voulais qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possibles. C'est pour ça qu'une majorité d'aliens est dans le coma, et pas morte. Mais Jeremiah... Ça ne lui a pas plu, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Il m'a demandé de recommencer. Il a menacé de s'en prendre à certains de mes proches si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait... Je suis désolé... Mais il peut à tout instant lancer cette nouvelle attaque, qui serait à coup sûr fatale pour tous les extraterrestres de National City cette fois.

\---

\- Ne m'oblige pas à tirer, supplie Alex à son père. Rends-toi. Tu n'es pas toi-même, on... on discutera plus tard.

\- Il n'y a pas à discuter Alex, je prépare tout ça depuis des années. Tu n'auras jamais le courage de tirer de toute façon.

\- Arrête-toi, tout de suite !

Jeremiah s'avance de plus en plus vers sa fille. Puis lui donne un coup du revers de la main, qui l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce, son arme tombant loin d’elle. Elle crie de douleur en retombant sur sa jambe.

\---

Maggie entend Alex hurler. Elle presse le pas, se rue dans le labo. Et ouvre le tiroir du réfrigérateur que Maxwell lui a indiqué. Elle trouve une multitude de seringues. Elle n'ose même pas imaginer ce que la plupart contiennent. Elle les inspecte rapidement, puis trouve celle gravée d'une petite croix.

\---

Guardian s'élance vers Jeremiah, et un combat s'entame entre les deux hommes. Jeremiah a une force physique largement supérieure à celle du justicier, mais Guardian dispose d'une agilité supplémentaire. Il arrive à éviter ou contrer nombreuses attaques du surhomme. James se rend malheureusement bien vite compte qu'il ne fait pas le poids, surtout sans Superman et Alex pour l'aider. Même tous ses gadgets ne peuvent rien contre Jeremiah. Celui-ci semble tout simplement invincible.  
James ne s'avoue tout de même pas vaincu, et rend coup pour coup, aussi longtemps qu'il le peut. Jusqu'à ce que cela ne suffise plus. Jeremiah donne finalement un grand coup de poing dans l'abdomen de Guardian, qui tombe au sol.

Impuissant, cloué à terre par la douleur, il ne peut qu'observer Jeremiah se diriger vers le bureau central, ne sachant pas exactement ce que l’homme compte faire. Il entend Alex, dont la voix témoigne de sa douleur physique, continuer d'implorer son père d'arrêter.

\---

Maggie se précipite vers la pièce centrale. Arrivée sur place, elle aperçoit Superman, Alex et Guardian au sol. James tente tant bien que mal de se relever.  
Elle aperçoit aussi avec horreur Jeremiah, dos à elle, en train de se diriger vers un ordinateur. Elle comprend que la seconde attaque envers les aliens est imminente.  
Elle a à peine le temps de réfléchir. Elle regarde James, et lui fait comprendre par des signes de mains ce qu’elle compte faire et ce qu’elle attend de lui. Elle voit James acquiescer de la tête. Maggie se dit que c’est probablement une idée stupide, quelque chose dont ils avaient simplement ri tous les deux dans le passé. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de penser à une autre stratégie.  
James parvient à se mettre à genoux. Il place son grand bouclier devant lui, en oblique. Maggie court, du plus vite qu'elle le peut, en sa direction. Elle prend alors appuie sur le bouclier, et Guardian lui donne l'impulsion nécessaire pour s'élever dans les airs, dans la direction de Jeremiah. Celui-ci a eu à peine le temps de se rendre compte de la présence d'une nouvelle personne dans la pièce. Il se retourne.  
Maggie tombe sur ses épaules et lui plante aussitôt la seringue dans le cou. Elle y déverse l'intégralité du liquide contenu. Elle sent Jeremiah faiblir sous elle. Il chute.

 

//

 

**DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD**

 

Maggie n'y arrive pas. Elle a l'impression d'essayer depuis des heures. Elle fait, défait, refait.  
Elle entend alors la sonnette de son appartement retentir.

\- Mon sauveur ! dit-elle en voyant James derrière sa porte.

\- Maggie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demande-t-il en pénétrant dans son appartement. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu en voyant ton message.

\- Aide-moi à faire mon nœud de cravate !

\- T'aider à faire... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je dois être en uniforme de police pour la remise de médaille. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire mon nœud de cravate. Je n'ai jamais su les faire.

James la regarde. Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle est en train de dire.

\- Attends... Tu m'as fait traverser la ville à toute vitesse... Pour un nœud de cravate ?

Suite à l'intervention dans le bunker, Jeremiah a été arrêté. Il est désormais retenu dans une cellule du DEO et devrait être transféré prochainement dans une prison publique. N’étant qu’un homme ordinaire, rien ne justifie sa détention au sein de l’agence secrète. Alex l'a interrogé des heures, des jours, pour essayer de comprendre comment il avait pu agir de la sorte. J’onn avait analysé son esprit, pour voir s’il n’était pas sous l’emprise de quelqu’un d’autre. Mais ils ont dû se rendre à l'évidence que toutes ces années passées à Cadmus avaient transformé Jeremiah, aussi bien de corps que d'esprit. Il n'était plus le même homme.  
Maxwell avait, lui, aidé Lena et Winn à créer un antidote pour sauver tous les aliens inconscients. Lena avait pioché dans les fonds de son entreprise pour pouvoir distribuer ce vaccin gratuitement à toute la communauté alien.  
Aujourd'hui, Maggie va recevoir une médaille des mains de la maire de la ville et de Supergirl (en tant que représentante de la communauté extraterrestre), pour la féliciter de son travail accompli.

\- Vraiment Maggie, t’exagères, poursuit James.

Il s’approche tout de même d’elle et commence à lui faire son nœud.

\- J’avais vraiment besoin de toi James. Je peux pas me permettre d’arriver débraillée devant la maire quand même ?

Elle voit James lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne manque pas de voir aussi un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne lui en veut pas réellement.

\- Mais, continue-t-elle, j’ai aussi quelque chose d’autre à te dire. J’ai discuté avec Mme La Maire. Je lui ai raconté un peu ce qu’il s’était passé. Et je lui ai fait savoir que je n’étais pas toute seule durant toute cette enquête. Que j’avais pu compter sur un célèbre justicier pour m’épauler à chaque étape. Que je n’aurais rien pu faire sans lui.

Elle voit James commencer à comprendre où elle veut en venir. Son sourire se fait de plus en plus large.

\- Bref, finit-elle, Guardian aussi va être récompensé aujourd’hui. Comme il se doit.

\- C’est vrai ? C’est vrai ?

Maggie n’avait jamais vu James si euphorique. Malgré son mètre 90 et sa tonne de muscles, elle a l’impression d’avoir devant elle un enfant.

Il la prend dans ses bras.

\- Merci Maggie. Vraiment.

\- Tu n’as pas à me remercier James. C’est normal, tu le mérites autant que moi. On a fait ça ensemble, jusqu’au bout. Et, continue-t-elle, c’est moi qui devrais te remercier parce que… parce que au-delà de toute cette affaire… Après… Après tout ce qu’il s’est passé entre Alex et moi, je ne sais pas comment j’aurais fait sans toi… Je me sentais tellement seule. Heureusement que t’étais là. Heureusement que tu es toujours là pour moi.

James détourne le visage, n’osant vraisemblablement pas regarder Maggie dans les yeux.

\- Attends, dit-elle, t’es en train de pleurer ?

\- Non, pfff…, répond-t-il toujours en évitant de croiser son regard.

\- Tu sais, vu le nombre de fois où tu m’as vu pleurer, ça me fait plutôt plaisir de te voir lâcher une petite larmichette à mon tour.

\- Je suis juste… Je suis content aussi qu’on se soit trouvé Maggie, lui dit-il en la regardant enfin, les yeux humides. T’es l’une de mes plus belles rencontres dans cette ville.

\- Ouais, on forme une belle équipe, conclut Maggie en souriant.

À ce moment, ils entendent toquer à sa porte. En l’ouvrant, Maggie découvre Alex qui se tient derrière.

\- Alex, qu’est-ce tu fais là ?

\- Je viens t’aider à faire ton nœud de cravate. Je sais que tu n’as jamais su les faire. Mais… je vois que c’est déjà fait.

\- Oh, euh, oui, James l’a fait pour moi.

Alex s’aperçoit en effet que le photographe se trouve un peu plus loin dans l’appartement.

\- Mesdemoiselles, dit alors James, je vous dis à tout à l’heure. Lena m’attend en bas. Et puis, je dois repasser chez moi changer de costume !

Maggie ne manque pas de voir le clin d’œil que James lui lance en sortant de l’appartement.

\- Vous êtes mignons James et toi, dit alors Alex. Vous êtes tellement différents physiquement, votre duo est drôle à voir. Il est tellement grand. Tellement baraqué. Et toi…

\- Moi, quoi Danvers ? Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, fait semblant de la menacer Maggie.

\- T’es plus du genre… modèle réduit.

Maggie fait semblant d’être offensée.

\- Alex, tu es vraiment venue chez moi pour me faire mon nœud de cravate ? reprend Maggie plus sérieusement. Avec ta jambe dans le plâtre ?

\- Oh tu sais, j’ai une sœur qui peut m’amener à peu près partout où je le souhaite en un temps record. Et euh… On a jamais vraiment discuté, après tout ce qu’il s’est passé. Je voulais m’excuser. Je n’aurais pas dû m’énerver comme ça au DEO, quand tu as commencé à suspecter mon père. Surtout que tu avais raison en fin de compte.

Maggie ne s’imaginait pas que cette conversation adviendrait maintenant. Elle l’appréhendait beaucoup. Elle aurait voulu être un peu plus préparée pour ça.

\- C’était un moment difficile Alex, dit-elle. Moi aussi, j’ai dit des choses que je n’aurais pas dues. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que tu sois comme eux… comme mes parents.

\- Je dois dire… Ça m’a fait réfléchir ce que tu as dit tu sais, lui répond Alex. Je ne m’étais jamais mise à ta place dans cette histoire. Je… je voulais tellement me protéger pendant notre rupture, que je ne me suis même pas aperçue de combien je te faisais souffrir. Je… je crois que je n’aurais pas dû baisser les bras aussi vite. Je n’aurais pas dû prendre une décision aussi hâtive. Je n’aurais pas dû te mettre à la rue du jour au lendemain. Je m’en veux tellement Maggie.

\- Je… je suis heureuse de te l’entendre dire, Alex, lui avoue Maggie. J’ai eu l’impression que tu m’oubliais un moment. Que t’oubliais qu’on était ensemble là-dedans… Qu’on était un couple et qu’on pouvait discuter.

\- Je regrette Maggie. J’aurais dû te parler. T’expliquer ce que je ressentais. Et… tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement.

\- Tu me manques aussi Alex, reconnaît Maggie.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? Je veux dire, c’est stupide. On était bien toutes les deux. On s’aime, ça devrait suffire.

\- Je crois… je crois qu’il nous faut juste du temps. Réfléchir à ce qu’on veut vraiment, individuellement. Et peut-être… Peut-être qu’après on pourra savoir ce que l’on veut ensemble. Il faut juste qu’on prenne ce temps.

\- Ouais, tu as sans doute raison, reconnaît Alex, l’air triste.

Les deux femmes se regardent un instant. Maggie ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire de plus. Alex s’avance vers elle et lui remet son nœud de cravate bien droit.

\- Tu la mérites ta médaille Maggie. Je te l’ai pas assez dit quand on était ensemble, mais tu es vraiment une excellente policière. D’ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu’on vous apprend à l’académie de police, mais ce saut que tu as fait avec le bouclier de Guardian ? C’était quelque chose.

Elles rigolent toutes les deux.

\- Haha, oui c’était pas très conventionnel, répond Maggie. Mais, j’ai une ex plutôt du genre badass, Elle m’a appris deux, trois trucs.

\- Oh, et bien je suis sûre qu’elle adorerait continuer à travailler avec toi. D’ailleurs, poursuit Alex, je sais pas si t’as vu mais on a une nouvelle méchante en activité. Elle se fait appeler Reign.

\- Ouais, j’ai vu ça. C’est terrible ce qu’il arrive à Sam.

Alex se fige un instant, apparemment surprise.

\- Sam ? Pourquoi tu parles de Sam ? demande Alex. Le NCPD a enquêté sur Reign ? Elle a un rapport avec Samantha ?

\- Non, mais j’ai vu des images d’elle à la télé. Je veux dire… Reign porte un masque qui ne recouvre que la moitié de son visage. On voit très clairement que c’est Samantha en dessous… ?

Alex a l’air tout d’abord étonnée par ce que lui dit Maggie, puis de se rendre compte progressivement que la jeune femme a probablement raison.  
Maggie se dit que les habitants de National City sont définitivement aveugles.

 

Au même moment, James rejoint Lena qui l’attend en bas de l’immeuble. Ils se dirigent tous deux vers la voiture de James garée non loin.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait Maggie ? Stressée par la remise de médaille ?

\- Non, juste besoin d’aide avec sa cravate. Par contre, c’est moi qui suis un peu stressé.

\- Pourquoi tu le serais… ?

James prend son courage à deux mains. Il ne savait pas trop quand ni comment annoncer à Lena sa double identité. Mais il se dit que c’est l’occasion rêvée. Et puis, leur relation devient assez sérieuse. Ça ne deviendrait que plus dur avec le temps.

\- Parce que… Parce qu’ils vont me remettre une médaille aussi.

\- Ah oui ? s’interroge Lena. Parce que tu as aidé Maggie à Metropolis ? Que tu l’avais mise en contact avec Superman ?

\- Euh… Oui. Mais pas seulement.

Il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi difficile. Il se sent transpirer.

\- J’ai aidé Maggie tout au long de l’enquête, continue-t-il. Depuis les premiers morts dus à la drogue jusqu’à… jusqu’à l’arrestation de Jeremiah. Dans le bunker.

\- Dans le bunker ? Qu’est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

Il voit que Lena ne saisit pas du tout où il veut en venir.

\- Guardian, c’est moi, finit-il par avouer.

Lena arrête d’un coup d’avancer, et le regarde un moment. Elle met quelques secondes à saisir ce qu’il vient de lui dire.

\- Oh.

\- Je voulais te le dire, depuis un moment. Mais je ne savais pas comment.

Elle reste sans rien dire.

\- Dis quelque chose… s’il te plaît ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Je… je suis étonnée. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Pas du tout. Je pensais que tu aidais Maggie de loin. Genre comme journaliste, et comme ami. Pas… pas comme ça… C’est dangereux James. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer là-bas. Et je ne savais même pas que tu y étais.

\- Je sais… Je suis désolé. Mais… j’aime ce que je fais. C’est comme toi, ça t’a rendue heureuse d’aider les aliens, non ? On sauve des gens. J’aime… j’aime me sentir utile.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ? C’est tout ?

\- Sincèrement, ça me fait un peu peur. Je n’aime pas vraiment me dire que mon copain se met en danger comme ça. Mais si ça te plaît, je ne peux rien dire. Je peux… comprendre. Je te demande juste, à l’avenir, de me dire où tu es, ce que tu fais. Je ne veux pas de secret entre nous.

\- Ouais, bien sûr.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux. James espère que cela ne rendra pas les choses compliquées entre eux.

\- Et, continue Lena, je dois quand même avouer que je trouve ça quelque peu… sexy.

\- Oh… sexy hein ? flirte James en retour.

Lena le saisit par le col de sa chemise et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se dirige ensuite vers le côté passager de la voiture.

\- Je dois te dire James, je n’aime pas les secrets. Je dirais même que je déteste ça. Donc je suis contente que tu me le dises maintenant. Je ne sais réellement pas comment j’aurais réagi si tu me l’avais dit plus tard. Je crois… je crois que j’aurais pu vraiment, mais vraiment, mal le prendre.

À ce moment, James se dit qu’il doit vraiment prévenir Kara.

 

//

 

La cérémonie prend place dans la salle de réception de la mairie. Le public est plutôt nombreux, et les journalistes sont venus couvrir l’événement.  
La Maire débute par rendre hommage aux nombreuses victimes de l’attentat et par assurer son soutien aux familles. Une plaque commémorative est accrochée dans l’hôtel de ville, pour que les victimes ne soient jamais oubliées.  
Elle poursuit ensuite son discours en remerciant le travail des forces de l’ordre, qui ont œuvré rapidement pour arrêter le coupable et empêcher une nouvelle tragédie. Elle félicite particulièrement les actions conjointes du Détective Sawyer et du désormais célèbre Guardian - tous deux présents sur scène. La Maire et Supergirl leur serrent la main et remettent à chacun une médaille, au couleur de National City.

 

James n’a jamais été aussi fier de sa vie. Certes, il avait été plus qu’heureux en recevant un prix Pulitzer pour sa première photo de Superman, mais cela ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant. Il avait accompli quelque chose de grand et probablement aidé à sauver des centaines de personnes en prêtant main forte à Maggie. Il prend le temps d’observer la foule venue voir la cérémonie. Il voit Lena et Winn qui l’applaudissent, mais aussi Clark et Lois à côté d’eux. Il aurait aimé, plus que tout, que son père soit là également. Mais il sait que, où qu’il soit, il doit être fier de lui.

Maggie, elle, n’aime généralement pas tellement ce genre d’événement. Être sur le devant de la scène la met un peu mal à l’aise. Mais elle est heureuse de vivre ça avec James, et heureuse de pouvoir commémorer la mémoire de ceux qui ont disparu. Comme à son habitude, son premier réflexe est de chercher ses parents dans la salle. Mais, comme à chaque moment important qu’elle a vécu depuis son adolescence, ils ne sont pas là. Elle se rend cependant compte que cela ne fait plus aussi mal qu’avant. Maggie se dit qu’elle est peut-être, enfin, en train de tourner cette page de sa vie. Elle trouve néanmoins Alex au premier rang, qui la regarde comme elle ne l’avait plus regardé depuis un moment. Elle revoit en elle l’Alex qui, timidement, l’avait demandé en mariage il y a maintenant près de 8 mois. Maggie se surprend alors à se laisser un instant rêver. Elle s’imagine cette scène, cette même scène avec Alex dans le public, mais tenant un bébé dans les bras. Leur bébé. Ce qui lui paraissait impossible à imaginer il y a encore quelques semaines, lui semble aujourd’hui si… évident.

Elle est sortie de sa rêverie quand elle voit Lena monter sur scène, accompagné d’un jeune homme.

\- Détective Sawyer, Guardian, une photo s’il vous plaît ? demande Lena. C’est pour CatCo Magazine !

\- Oui, bien sûr, lui répond Maggie.

\- Notre meilleur photographe, James Olsen, n’était malheureusement pas disponible aujourd’hui, explique Lena, tout en jetant un regard en coin à Guardian. Je vous laisse donc entre les mains de notre jeune stagiaire venu le remplacer, Nathan !

James et Maggie s’avancent alors vers le jeune photographe.

\- Je suis tellement contente de partager ce moment avec toi, dit Maggie en se plaçant à côté du justicier.

\- Moi aussi, Maggie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

 

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou un kudo !  
> Faites-moi savoir si vous aimeriez, à l'avenir, revoir James et Maggie combattre le crime ensemble. Aucune suite n'est prévue dans l'immédiat, mais je n'exclus pas l'idée de revenir vers eux plus tard !


End file.
